1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated data recording, display, reminder, and scheduling system for performing routine scheduled maintenance on a motorized or mechanized vehicle or equipment or a fleet of vehicles or of equipment. More particularly, the invention in an embodiment relates to a software-enabled system for tracking automobile information, including operating system statuses as reported by a plurality of sensors, mileage, computed fuel economy, maintenance, costs, and repair utilizing a communications link between the vehicle and a computing device. The invention includes a method and apparatus for printing out various advertisements, coupons, or other material to attract a driver to a service station or location for service to be provided. The invention further contemplates an automated diagnosis system for detecting and reporting problems with system functioning, and alerts for potential problems. The apparatus also is configurable with a schedule program which can determine the location, timing, types, and availability of services by an optional link to a database such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a driver with updated traffic and other information while driving. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,020 issued to Liebesny et al. Jul. 14, 1992.
It is also known to provide a personal computing device inside a vehicle, e.g. the Q-PC Real Car Computer, available from Q-PC, Inc, PO Box 1368, Madison, Ala., 35758.
It is also known to provide a personal communications system which can call for emergency roadside service at the push of a button. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,09 issued to Clise et al. Aug. 18, 1998.
It is also known to provide personal digital assistants for downloading information and displaying the information to a user, such as the Palm(trademark) Series of personal digital computers available from 3COM, Inc., 5400 Bayfront Plaza, Santa Clara, Calif. 95052, and other digital assistants.
Finally, it is known to provide a hookup for engine diagnostics within an automobile to determine the functioning of an engine by looking at its control module. Such hookups were available as early as 1988 on such automobiles as the Chevrolet Beretta(trademark), a General Motors product.
However, none of these known technologies provides a proactive method for maintaining an engine on a vehicle, piece or equipment, or automobile and keeping detailed records relating to that automobile. Maintenance delay is one of the chief reasons for automotive failure, and adequate maintenance of an automobile will sometimes help prevent failure or diminution of value. Furthermore, scheduling an appointment and finding suitable service can be inconvenient, thus delaying required service. Additionally, it has been difficult for the average person to obtain a complete diagnostic on an automobile in the convenience of a home garage setting to allow a do-it-yourselfer to save money instead of hiring a professional mechanic. A solution to this problem is needed, especially as mechanized equipment and vehicles get more and more complex.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for receiving information from both a user and an automobile, piece of equipment, etc. and constructing a service record based upon that information.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an advance warning system of impending problems relating to the functioning of the equipment or automobile whereby a driver may be forewarned of potentially damaging problems with the automobile or equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a convenient cost analysis of the maintenance and overall functioning of an automobile or piece of equipment to a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is easily portable and has connectivity to both a user and a networkable computer to provide information relating to an automobile to a user.
An additional object of the instant invention is to provide a customized maintenance schedule for an automobile based upon a driver""s driving habits, geographical location, and the climate under which most of the driving is done, including seasonal variations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a user with an inexpensive diagnostic tool which an operator of a piece of mechanized equipment may use to determine operating status and perform preventative maintenance.
An additional object of the instant invention is to provide a user with a convenient method of scheduling maintenance and making appointments with local service providers to service equipment.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a link between a motorized piece of equipment and a networked or networkable database including such information as approved parts, fluids, maintenance schedules, and other vehicle specifications.
These and other objects will become readily apparent to one of skill in the art having regard for this disclosure.
To achieve these objectives in accordance with the present invention, the present invention provides both a software and a hardware solution to maintaining an automobile or other equipment in accordance with a prescribed maintenance program.
Although the present invention is described most specifically with reference to an automobile and its various systems, it may be applied to various mechanized equipmentxe2x80x94including but not limited to industrial machinery, heavy equipment, trucks, military vehicles, ships, airplanes, heavy tools and fabrication equipment, and production equipment. Virtually any machine which is maintained and has operating parameters which can be measured by sensors can be improved by the addition of an apparatus according to the present invention.
As is well known, maintenance is routinely required for the proper functioning of an automobile or other motorized or mechanized equipment. For example, the oil must be routinely changed, transmission fluid and engine coolant monitored and replaced or changed, and the tires maintained at an appropriate pressure. Gasoline must occasionally be added to the tank to keep the engine running, and periodic tune-ups, sensor replacement, vacuum hose replacement, and air conditioning service must be undertaken to prevent a failure of the various operating systems of an automobile or other mechanical device.
The average driver is generally without sufficient knowledge as to all of the prescribed maintenance rituals which must be performed on an automobile, or the various settings, fluid levels, and adjustments which should be made to obtain optimized performance of the vehicle.
Depending on the make, model, and various optional features of an automobile or other piece of equipment, differing types of fuel, coolant, oil, and lubrication ate applied in various locations about the automobile or piece of equipment.
Unfortunately, most problems arise with automobiles while they are on the road, or indications of trouble arise while in the car, far from convenient information sources or means for repairing the automobile or scheduling service or making notes. Likewise, a piece of construction equipment may be located at a distant construction site, and obtaining service may be difficult. This can lead to lost productivity, of both the driver and the equipment, if, by way of example, the equipment is urgently needed for a construction project.